<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Scoundrels and Captains by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091573">Of Scoundrels and Captains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Games, Humor, Humorous Ending, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humor, Shooting Guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pull your other hand from behind you, Constantin.”</p>
<p>His cousin appeared shocked at the command. “Why?”</p>
<p>De Sardet glowered at him. “Because I know you’re crossing your fingers behind your back so I can’t hold your swear to you.”</p>
<p>Constantin sighed and pulled his other hand out. Sure enough his fingers were crossed. “Alright. You’ve got me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not stupid, Constantin. I know how you work.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>De Sardet &amp; Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Scoundrels and Captains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are again with another GreedFall fic! God I love Vasco, and this game. They're both fantastic! Enjoy! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It was fortunate that De Sardet had decided to bring an entire set of novels on the voyage over to Teer Fradee—less fortunate for Constantin who hadn’t brought anything but his good mood. A month in and De Sardet was sure his cousin was going absolutely insane having to sit and do nothing. More than once he’d extended his apologies to the captain for anything Constantin did in his boredom, but he was sure that the trouble they were about to get into wasn’t going to be accepted so easily.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>            De Sardet stood next to the man rocking on his heels, mulling over the suggestion. After a moment, he frowned. “No.”</p>
<p>            The man grabbed his arm and tugged lightly, but pleadingly. “Cousin! <em>Please</em>! I’m <em>dying</em> here!”</p>
<p>            “Constantin, we’re not skeet shooting off the side of the deck,” he deadpanned, slightly glaring at him. “Besides, we don’t even have clay targets.”</p>
<p>            “We have porcelain?” Constantin offered, grinning sheepishly at De Sardet’s expression.</p>
<p>            “<strong>No</strong>.” he retorted, turning to go below deck when his cousin yanked him back.</p>
<p>            “If you play one round with me, I’ll not say another word about being bored the rest of the voyage.”</p>
<p>            De Sardet paused, narrowed eyes shifting over the man. “Promise?”</p>
<p>            Constantin held out a hand. “On my honor.”</p>
<p>            “Pull your other hand from behind you, Constantin.”</p>
<p>            His cousin appeared shocked at the command. “Why?”</p>
<p>            De Sardet glowered at him. “Because I know you’re crossing your fingers behind your back so I can’t hold your swear to you.”</p>
<p>            Constantin sighed and pulled his other hand out. Sure enough his fingers were crossed. “Alright. You’ve got me.”</p>
<p>            “<em>I’m not stupid</em>, <em>Constantin</em>. <em>I know how you work</em>.” He nodded at his cousin. “Go find something to shoot and bring my rifle from the cabin.”</p>
<p>            He thought Constantin was going to explode from joy as he skipped to the entrance of the deck, disappearing for a few minutes. When he came back, he had a set of dishes in one hand, De Sardet’s rifle in the other. He handed the dishes over and De Sardet set them down, flipping one in his hand.</p>
<p>            “These are the dishes your mother sent with us.” He remarked and Constantin smirked.</p>
<p>            “That’s why I chose them.” The two cousins grinned at each other and broke into laughter.</p>
<p>            “Remember how to shoot that?”</p>
<p>            His cousin scoffed, cocking the gun before placing the butt to his shoulder. “Of course. I was right behind you in accuracy.”</p>
<p>            De Sardet shrugged and twisted his body, feeling the magic curl around his shoulder all the way to his fingers. “Just making sure you’ll hit the target, cousin.”</p>
<p>            “<em>Screw off</em>, <em>dear cousin</em>.” Constantin huffed before nodding. “Pull.”</p>
<p>            He flung the dish as far as he could, his magic helping the distance and with a solemn stare, he watched the barrel of the rifle shift before the crack of a gunshot echoed in his ears, the porcelain dish shattering into a million shards.</p>
<p>            De Sardet’s lips pulled into an impressed fashion. “Nice shot. Reload.”</p>
<p>            Constantin busied himself with reloading the rifle, and the Legate could hear the crew behind them, but he paid no mind, glancing over.</p>
<p>            “Ready?” he asked.</p>
<p>            “Mhm. Pull.”</p>
<p>            The dish shot out into the distance and with another crack, it exploded, the pieces landing into the ocean with a thunk. De Sardet picked up the third dish and curled it back, flinging it as hard as he could.</p>
<p>            As soon as Constantin was about to pull the trigger, the door to the captain’s cabin slammed against the outside wall. The gun went off, but the dish dropped into the water, untouched by the bullet and the two cousins turned to see a less-than-pleased captain marching their way.</p>
<p>            De Sardet frowned. “Uh oh.” A splash caught his attention and he turned, seeing Constantin’s hands empty, the dishes gone as well.</p>
<p>            “Constantin.” He said.</p>
<p>            “Yes, dear cousin?” came the governor’s sweet reply.</p>
<p>            The Legate blinked at him. “Did you just <em>throw</em>…my rifle overboard?”</p>
<p>            “I would <em>never</em>. It merely slipped from my grasp.”</p>
<p>            De Sardet started to spin on him, the irritated captain already forgotten. “My hands are about to slip around your throat. I <em>made</em> that rifle.” Constantin cackled with hysteria and hauled past him, and as he turned to follow, he collided with something—no, <em>someone</em>, and that someone was Captain Vasco.</p>
<p>            They stumbled a bit but De Sardet found his feet, arms curling around the captain’s waist, the other’s hands pressed firmly to his chest. The two men startled at the closeness, well, one did, and that was the captain, the Legate let a salacious smirk cross his lips.</p>
<p>            “Well Captain Vasco, my plan to seduce you included fine wine and the promise of a good time. But I’m glad to see that this was all it took to get you to fall for me,” De Sardet purred, smirk growing at the scowl forming on the young man’s face.</p>
<p>            “<em>Let</em>. <em>Go</em>.” Vasco hissed, and the Legate leaned forward.</p>
<p>            “Are you sure you want me to do that? I think you should take a moment and soak in the situation.”</p>
<p>            “Positive,” the captain ground out, and De Sardet shrugged.</p>
<p>            “As the captain commands.”</p>
<p>            De Sardet pulled away so fast that Vasco didn’t have time to react, and suddenly, he was falling backwards. Now he understood why the noble had told him to soak in the situation. A gasp tore through his throat as he flailed, trying to find something to catch himself on.</p>
<p>            “Wait!” he yelped and De Sardet’s hand shot out, curling in the front of his belt, yanking him forwards. Vasco’s arms wound around the noble’s neck, much to his chagrin, though the noble seemed to enjoy the captain’s squirming.</p>
<p>            “<em>Oh ho</em>? So, we’ve realized the stage now?” De Sardet’s voice dripped with amusement, but for the life of him, Vasco couldn’t find a witty retort as his heart was stuck in his throat from the mild panic.</p>
<p>            “Is that a flintlock in your pocket, Captain Vasco? Or are you simply happy to see me?” the Legate flirted.</p>
<p>            “<em>You’re an incorrigible scoundrel</em>,” Vasco spat, though the twinge of red across his tattooed cheeks betrayed his irritation; De Sardet pulled a look of mock hurt.</p>
<p>            “You wound me, Captain,” he said, standing to his full height, pulling the Naut with him. “I was merely checking. Flintlocks need to be handled properly, you know.” He let go of Vasco, watching as the captain righted himself, tugging at the lapels of his jacket.</p>
<p>            “I’m an expert marksman too, just for future reference,” he purred, waggling his brows, and in the wake of his flirtation, Vasco simply glowered at him and spun on his heel, heading back to his cabin, though De Sardet could see the blush atop the Naut’s ears. He grinned and rested his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>            For a moment, it was quiet, then someone said, “Well done, dear cousin. You’ve effectively rendered the captain a flushed mess.”</p>
<p>            De Sardet snorted. “<em>Oh</em>, <em>not yet I haven’t</em>.” he glanced to his side, seeing Constantin leaning against one of the masts. “And for the record, I haven’t forgotten about wringing your neck.” He strode towards the entrance of the deck. “And I’m going to get you when you least expect it.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>            A howl tore through below deck and De Sardet looked up from his plate as the mess hall door slammed open, his cousin stumbling inside.</p>
<p>            “YOU SHAVED MY HEAD?!” Constantin’s eyes were wide with shock, hands continually running across his buzzed scalp. His cousin merely grinned, and half of the crew, including Vasco and Kurt, snorted into their drinks.</p>
<p>            De Sardet shrugged. “You threw my gun overboard. Checkmate.”</p>
<p>            “YOU. SHAVED. MY. BEAUTIFUL. HEAD.”</p>
<p>            “<em>And now we’ve learned our lessons about destroying each other’s things</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>